les aventures de valkyrie cain
by cain's apprentice
Summary: Here Valkyrie wants her sister back, and will stop at nothing to do so...
1. Chapter 1

The Clash of Cain

For the first few weeks Valkyrie was melancholy, she ignored everyone and everything that occurred around her, without her best friend it meant nothing to her. It reminded her of the time that she had lost Skulduggery. Then around 5 months later the sanctuary was in the worst state yet. Without Tanith, looking for her had distracted Ghastly; he had given up creating suits and outfits for customers. Also Fletcher was ignoring her after her little "event" with Calaen. She had even found herself distant from Skulduggery.

As Valkyrie woke up for another normal day of being a teenage detective, she woke up, got changed into her now worn down protective clothing after the many times she has gone one on one against the Remnant. As she leapt out the window, she displaced the air to slow her descent. She then jogged a few blocks until she saw the familiar outline of the Bentley. As she clambered into her normal passenger seat next to Skulduggery. She sat in the unsettling silence that has taken over their lives. Her training with Skulduggery had greatly improved; her excuse was to make sure that she could protect herself from the Remnant. However both she and Skulduggery knew that it was to make her strong enough to fend off Darquesse.

As she made her way into the Necromancer temple for her training with Solomon Wreath, just as she was making her way to the normal meeting place, she saw wreath striding towards her.

"Valkyrie Cain, over the last few months, you have been distracted from your training. My source tells me that this is because you lost your friend, a Miss Tanith Lowe?"

As Wreath mentioned her name, Valkyrie choked back a mournful sob.

"y-yes that is true" She managed to stutter out, trying to compose herself but failing miserably.

'She isn't just a friend, she is my best friend, my teacher and my sister'

"Well then I have some good news for you, we have found a way to remove the Remnant from Miss Lowe, we know that you are Darquesse, you have to 'power' to pull it straight out of her."

The saying, a picture says a thousand words, could be said about Valkyries expression.

"W-w-what! How is this possible! How long have you known! And how do you know my secret?" Valkyrie exclaimed, pleaded and hissed.

"Never you mind, as literally the most powerful warrior and destined destroyer of earth. To have the power to control life and death. Allow me to tell you more so you may get your friend back and concentrate on your training!"

After leaving Valkyrie speechless he turned and made haste for the training area.

If you close your eyes, block out the world and imagine yourself being Darquesse, then force her to give into you. She is not you she is a parasite inside you and she shall disappear leaving you bewildered. In the stage after you weaken her you have control of her powers and you can pull it out of her and destroy it forever. But I warn you now, you will feel sedative and drowsy and may pass out. Make sure someone you trust is nearby. Our future seekers tell us that they are returning to Ireland in 3 days time"

With that Valkyrie and Wreath discussed the best way to trick Tanith, I mean Remnant to bring her toy-boy where she could get her sister back…


	2. Chapter 2

The sequel

On the 19th February 2012, Valkyrie Cain trundled across the drizzly streets of Ireland to make her way to Bespokes tailors unnoticed. She hated hiding things from Skulduggery so this was giving her emotional turmoil. As she found the pre-opened window she prepared earlier when she was in with Skulduggery briefly. As she hid behind the dusty wall while she waited for the 'guests' to arrive, she thought of all the things she had missed out on with Tanith, all the times she needed Tanith like Ghastly but mainly how she was going to tell her that her body was property of Sanguine for the last 6 months... She shuddered at the thought.

Then the loud ringing of glass hitting the solid floor burst her thought bubble and made her reflexes kick into action. As she spun around silently she saw a sight she did not want to see. There was one of the many banes of her life kissing her best friend. Sanguine had his razor in his pocket ready to be used at any moment. They were laughing together. What looked to be Tanith was laughing with her 'lover' and did not have a care in the world, not a care about her.

No, this is not Tanith; this is the Remnant wanting her, Darquesse. 'Well fine I'll let her have her.' And with that she leaped out from behind her hiding spot. "Howdy L'il darlin', how's life doin' yah? Me and your friend are tryin' to have some alone time so get lost" Sanguine uttered with his rotten teeth and endless eye hole sockets. However Valkyrie had no time for his meaningless fumbles. So she recalled what she practised with Wreath.

She closed her eyes, making it naturally dark yet still feeling two pairs of eyes boring through her. However once she allowed Darquesse to enter her, she felt, cold, numb and detached from life. Yet at the same time if she imagined her self doing things, her body would do them. She started to repel, she imagine forcing Darquesse out of her body and out that alone. Even though she was concentrated she knew they were panicked by the deathly silence. She felt every muscle in her body being pushed to the limit. She tried inhaling but nothing was coming into her lungs. She started to panic as she couldn't breathe. Then suddenly she felt Darquesse weaken, this was what Wreath was talking about. She used all her remaining energy to push her out, and then she became overwhelmed with power. It was 100 times stronger than with her necromancy ring. As she looked around she saw Sanguine shaking in fright as he fumbled for his razor. With a simple flick of her wrist Sanguine was thrown again the fall with a pained expression and didn't get up.

Now the Remnant was scared but Valkyrie had no sympathy, as she reached out she could feel the coldness, she then squeezed it and Tanith's body fell into an awkward heap in the tailors. She had done it, she had her sister back. Yet she wasn't quite done, as she remembered what Kenspeckle look liked and how he acted, she broke through the lines of life and death and forced Kenspeckle back. As he fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, the door was flung open by a kick so unimaginably strong from Skulduggery, followed by Ghastly, China and Wreath. As Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, she felt exposed, guilty and awkward. She then felt a sharp pain in her head and released a sound mixed between and gasp and a whimper. She felt heavy and then her legs gave out and she slowly fell to her knees then her shoulder she felt the ground shake slightly as Ghastly ran for Tanith and Skulduggery ran to help her. As her head hit the floor, she ignored the instant blood that started dripping down the bridge of her nose. China stared in shock and Wreath stood strong but his eyes told another story.

"Valkyrie? Can you hear me?" Skulduggery asked in that smooth Irish accent of his. Her head was too heavy for her to move so she used her eyes and Skulduggery nodded

"Wreath, grab Kenspeckle and put him in the back seat, I'll put Val in the front one"

Skulduggery gently picked her up and ran for the Bentley. She felt drained and drowsy, as she looked out the car window she saw Tanith slowly making her way over. She was slightly pale but otherwise fine. She leant next to Valkyrie and whispered:

"Val, stay with me, don't you dare leave me..." As she pulled away and into Ghastly's strong arms, Valkyrie then realised how much danger she may be in. She began to feel in the stage of in and out of sleep, 'nothing really matter. No, Tanith and skulduggery and Ghastly matter. But I want to sleep' as her internal decision continued everyone felt sick with worry for Valkyrie as Skulduggery drove away with a unconscious Kenspeckle in the back and a groggy Valkyrie next to him.

Then Valkyrie gave into the darkness and let the numbness flow through her, it felt great until she heard Skulduggery's panicked cry.

"VALKYRIE! NO! NO! NO! KEEP BREATHING, YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO DO THIS, PLEASE! ... I-I LOVE YOU!"

She couldn't remember anything else after that.


	3. Chapter 3

A waking teenager

The five of them stood in the small hospital room; Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, Wreath and Calaen. As soon as he had heard what had happened, Calaen has started sprinting across town to get to her. China has gone back to her Library as some books were being delivered. Kenspeckle was still amazed that he was back, grumbling about how foolish Valkyrie had been to go to such to get him back, yet busy fiddling with the wires that went into different areas of her body. As they waited until they were allowed in, a gloomy silence filled the room. Ghastly and Tanith were sitting together, in each others arms. Skulduggery stood in silence as he recalled what he had said to Valkyrie, did he really mean what he told her? Part of him says no as he will never get over his wife, yet the other part loves the time he gets to spend with Valkyrie, he is the reason he carries on doing his job, she holds him together.

Just as they battle their imaginary demons, the door slowly creaked open and a weary Kenspeckle hobbled out.

"She is regaining consciousness; you may enter now but be quiet, as she seems to have been through a lot." His voice was normal yet they seemed to echo around the empty waiting room. They all hurried up and barged through the doors. What they saw was not what they were expecting.

Instead of seeing the cheery face grinning back at her like Tanith was expecting, she saw a small, fragile girl with skin as pale as the midnight moon, pale lips and almost blue eyes. She looked dead and like a reject from twilight. Everyone felt the same but expressed it differently. Tanith gasped and ran forward and grabbed Valkyrie's hand and sobbed into her shoulder. Ghastly stood strong and gently walked forward to comfort Tanith yet unable to look at Valkyrie fearing her would start crying himself. Both Solomon and Skulduggery stayed at the door and stumbled slightly from shock, yet Wreath was worried she may die and he would lose his best 'student.' Whereas Skulduggery felt his world was torn apart. Everything he cared about (apart from his Bentley and Fedora) was unable to move and was being kept alive by a machine. As soon as Calaen stepped through the door, his love for her increased as he reached out for Valkyrie's other hand and squeezed it tightly and wished she would wake up yet trying not to show too much emotion as he knew that no-one in the room liked him.

As they all crowded around the sleeping Valkyrie, Kenspeckle followed them all back in. Nodded to Skulduggery and pulled out a syringe. Skulduggery walked over and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and clicked them onto Valkyrie's wrist connecting her to the bed. Kenspeckle then leaned forward and pressed the tip into her neck. Once its fluid was injected they all pulled back in synchronisation. Valkyrie suddenly gasped and started wriggling like she was thrown into a cold river. Once she opened her eyes she saw 6 pairs of eyes one her, her wristed restrained to the side of the bed and tears flowing down Tanith's face. Confusion did not nearly cover how she was feeling.

"Oh Val, we were so worried, you were out for 20 hours! How are you feeling?"

"w-what are you talking about I was..." mumbled, her tongue thick in her mouth. She couldn't remember anything else

"Don't worry. Thank you for rescuing me, Ghastly has already told me about Sanguine, he definitely has a couple of punches coming his way" Valkyrie smirked at this and then registered everyone else around her. Feeling guilty for putting everyone through it she explained everything. How she is Darquesse, met with Wreath, battled Darquesse, managed to get Tanith back whilst beating Sanguine (making Tanith chuckle), getting Kenspeckle back and finally falling over until she remembered no more.

As she paused for breath she saw gawped faces, Tanith hugged her again, as did Calaen. Skulduggery undid her handcuffs.

"What was up with the handcuffs anyway?" moaned Valkyrie

"Well we weren't sure if you were still 'her' so we did it to be sure." Explained Skulduggery.

"Just to let you know, you will need to be here for at least a week, but you are allowed visitors at anytime" Inputted Kenspeckle before Valkyrie got angry at him.

For once Valkyrie didn't argue about this, she wanted to lie in bed and talk to Tanith; she was exhausted and drained of all energy. So she smiled at Kenspeckle and the Tanith leaving everyone else wondering if she was actually okay...


	4. Chapter 4

The longest day

Valkyrie never had much patience, especially when she could be out solving cases with Skulduggery. Then again she did have Tanith to talk to, eat Haribo and laugh with. At the moment, she was sitting next to her, phone pressed eagerly to her ear as she waited to hear who had one the final award. All Valkyrie knew was that the Brit awards were on and Tanith couldn't watch it in the medical bay and she couldn't leave Valkyrie alone. Instead she called her friend in London and asked her to repeat who had one. While she was recalling this in her head, she suddenly realised that Tanith was squealing, actually on the floor gasping in joy. First Valkyrie thought that she was having a panic attack, and then Tanith started screaming:

"Ad- Ad... ADELE WON THE AWARD! ADELE WON THE AWARD!"

Valkyrie immediately lightened up and started laughing at her friend's reaction to such a small part of life. One of Valkyrie's favourite things is people's reaction so she felt like she had struck gold here. Valkyrie found herself laughing, Tanith turned and laughed back. Soon they were sitting on the floor, sweets everywhere and clapping like retarded seals as no sound left her mouth just silent gasps.

At this point Skulduggery entered with a fancy bouquet of flowers and some grapes. How very like him, he was imaginative and witty, yet when it came to getting a gift for a wounded Valkyrie, he always lacked epically in contrast. As he stepped in he expected to see them seeing them talking quietly and being "ladies." However he just simply crept behind them put down the crummy gifts, quickly wrote a note and left unnoticed. Half an hour later Valkyrie found the card after they had recovered. It read:

'Glad to see your feeling better.'


	5. Chapter 5

Unwanted Sympathy

Valkyrie had been lying in bed for the last two day, moving only when she had cramp, Tanith made her laugh or when she needed the loo. She was becoming a hermit crab, a couch potato and mainly, lazy. Her body still was achy, and every now and then she would have a head ache and a bad dream every couple of hours. She had found her friends had a rota. It goes Tanith for eight hours, then Ghastly for another eight hours and finally Skulduggery for the last eight. However Tanith sometimes came in during Ghastly's shift and sat with him and cuddled. They were right for each other Valkyrie thought; she brought out the other side of Ghastly, the energy and all the fun. Ghastly was always looking after Tanith and was there to calm her down it need to, they equalled each other out perfectly. However she disliked the extreme public display of affection that was shared.

As she read a book or texted a friend-Calaen. She would repress the annoyance of kisses and love bites being made out of the corner of her eye. It was unneeded she decided, and after an unfortunate hickey when she was with Fletcher and he had sneakily done it while she was sleeping, she had walking into a sanctuary meeting with a giant bruise from him. 'Well, I'm better of with out him' she decided. 'Fletcher was always too over protective of me. And so jealous. Yes, I had snogged Calaen but only because he had the danger in him that I found attractive, maybe that is why I love my job as a detective with Skulduggery...mmm... Skulduggery...'

'Whoa! What was that? Did I just internally sigh over my partner...? No I couldn't have, I shouldn't have.' Just then a moan from Tanith burst her day dreaming bubble.

'Hahaha, no way, Tanith got a hickey, a good one as well!' As Valkyrie struggled to hold her laughter in, Ghastly went very red in the face and silently left. As Tanith dived into her makeup bag to cover up the bright red mark on her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Natural light

After 3 days in bed, Valkyrie had had enough of laying down she had started to moan, it started with hints to Tanith but eventually it led to threatening Kenspeckle. Eventually he gave in and said yes but only with crutches or a wheelchair. As Valkyrie mocked him and stood up, her leg buckled and she flailed and fell face first. After being told off by Kenspeckle and Tanith she agreed to the crutches.

At first she was embarrassed by them but then she found it highly amusing. As she hopped around corners at high speeds and spent around 20 minutes annoying Clarabelle. They found the entrance to the medical bay. As Valkyrie stepped outside, she was blinded by the intensity of the light, as she fell backwards slowly onto her behind leaving Tanith bellowing with laughter and gasping for air.

Normally Valkyrie would have scowled at Skulduggery for laughing at her but with Tanith, she didn't feel angry, she felt sorry for her, glad she was back but mainly just in love with the amount of happiness she has. Especially over the last few days when she was in need of someone that fitted her description perfectly. As she thought of all the wonderful things they could do together, now she was old enough to legally buy alcohol, she predicted many big trips around the world, but then of course there was Ghastly and Skulduggery in the way, even if they did go on a trip they would probably tag along too. Even though she loved their company, ever since getting Tanith back she felt her company was the best, much more comfortable than Skulduggery ever was.

"Ah! The great Valkyrie Cain, graceful as always..." Managed Tanith as she attempted to recover from her laughing fit.

'Wow I get interrupted from my thoughts a lot...'


	7. Quick Authors Note

Quick authors note

There will be more story's coming up next just I have been planning my ideas. I have 3 stories that will be made over the next week, the story so far has just been making Tanith normal again as she is one of my favourite characters ;)


	8. Chapter 8

The cinnamon challenge

Valkyrie had just been let out from the medical bay, she was so relieved that it was over; her burden had been partially removed now that everyone knew her secret, she had Tanith back and finally Fletcher was leaving her alone. They had spent the day going on Tanith's bike, making Tanith laugh as Valkyrie held on for dear life. They had gone around the mortal high street; they got lots of supplies for the night ahead as they talked about their relationships. After Tanith finished talking about what she plans to do with Ghastly she then turned to Val.

"So, how is the porcupine boy and your stalker?" Valkyrie let out a weary sigh

"Fletcher is fine and so is Calaen"

"So you're ready to find a new boyfriend! Oh this is awesome! We can go shopping and then we can go clubbing-"

"Whoa! I don't want to get a boyfriend!" Valkyrie nearly shouted back "I just meant that I haven't heard from either of them recently"

"Hmmm... Okay Valkyrie, if that's what you want."

As they carried on walking and talking about random things like that Tanith suddenly stopped outside a shop.

"Wait here I'm just going to grab something" Before Valkyrie could answer, Tanith was already running into the shop and was out with a bag in less than one minute.

"Hey Tan, what's in the bag" Valkyrie got a sneaky grin as a response so became suddenly very worried. Finally they made it back to the bike and travelled back to Uncle Gordon's house, it would never be Valkyrie's as it would seem weird. They unpacked and set up two pillows and a giant duvet on the floor to share between them. They settled down to watch movies.

After a few hours of classic movies like Titanic (a few/lot of tears were shed at the end like always) star wars and the hangover, Tanith left the room and re-entered with a jar of cinnamon, two spoons and a camera. Filled with confusion, Valkyrie then asked "what's dat for?" In reply she got hand a spoon filled with brown powder. It all became clear and Val thought it sounded good so together they sat down on a table, put the camera directly in front of them and pressed play. Tanith did a little introduction that she had seen a video of this on YouTube and that she wanted to prove them that it wasn't that hard and how they were wimps. So she counted to three, Valkyrie was having second thought about it but it was too late. She put the spoon into her mouth...

For the first few seconds they were quiet as they suddenly realised what they had done, their faces a picture. Then IT happened, the burning, the foul taste and of course the giant cloud as they gagged and retched it out. As they totally forgot the camera was on they continued making slightly 'special' faces and their eyes filling to the brim with tears of pain. In fact they were so busy trying not to throw up they didn't notice the person that appeared behind them.

Fletcher was bored and wanted someone to talk to so he had decided to go see Valkyrie or Tanith, well as he appeared in Gordon's mansion he saw a giant mushroom cloud of cinnamon powder fill the room from the two girls. He immediately broke down into laughter as they choked and spluttered everywhere. Once they nearly overcame its 'power', they then saw Fletcher standing in front of him; he was holding his i-Pod touch and had been filming the whole things.

Just as they pounced onto him to destroy the evidence of the embarrassing display, he mimed and tear of laughter and teleported, for it to be sent to Skulduggery, Ghastly, China and well basically everyone in the magic world, and maybe even YouTube. Some may see it as a practical joke, Fletcher thought of it as more of revenge.


End file.
